peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving
A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving is an Emmy award winning animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, directed by Phil Roman and Bill Melendez. It originally aired on CBS on November 20, 1973 and continues to air annually in the United States on a date near to the Thanksgiving holiday. Plot Charlie Brown is planning to go to his Grandmother's for Thanksgiving dinner, when Peppermint Patty calls him, and 'invites herself' to have Thanksgivng dinner at his house. Shortly thereafter, she calls two more times, saying that Marcie and Franklin will also be attending. Charlie Brown tries to explain that this is not possible, but Peppermint Patty keeps prattling on with little regard to Charlie's words. When Linus comes over, Charlie Brown explains his predicament. Linus then proposes a solution: have two dinners. One can be in the afternoon with the other kids, and then Charlie Brown can still go to his Grandmother's as planned. Charlie Brown is not convinced of this idea, as his culinary expertise is limited to preparing 'cold cereal and maybe toast.' Linus, Snoopy, and Woodstock offer to help Charlie Brown prepare for the "dinner". Linus recruits Snoopy and Woodstock to help set up the guest area, as well as prepare the meal. Sometime later, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Franklin arrive. After everyone has a seat, Linus says grace and gives a speech in regards to what Thanksgiving is about. Once grace is finished, Snoopy serves the food that has been prepared: buttered toast, jellybeans, pretzel sticks, and popcorn. Upon seeing the food available, Peppermint Patty angrily shouts at Charlie Brown regarding its poor quality, saying that they should have been served a "real Thanksgiving dinner". Embarassed at the situation, Charlie leaves the table. Once he has gone, Marcie asks her friend if she was being too rough on Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty vehemently says that they should have been served a 'real Thanksgiving Dinner.' Knowing her friend's personality well, Marcie asks if Charlie Brown had intended to invite them over, or if Peppermint Patty invited herself, and somewhat "forced" her and Franklin to come along. Upon realizing what a jerk she has been, Peppermint Patty asks Marcie to talk to Charlie Brown and tell him that she is sorry for the harsh words and what she has done. Marcie discusses things with Charlie Brown, who still feels that he has ruined the day for everyone. However, Marcie explains that Thanksgiving is about what Linus said in his speech: it's about being together and being thankful. As they finish talking, Peppermint Patty appears and apologizes in person for her attitude. As he looks at the clock, Charlie Brown realizes that he is late for dinner with his Grandmother. He quickly dials her up, and explains what happened. When his Grandmother finds out that his friends have not eaten dinner yet, she insists they all come to eat at her place. Shortly thereafter, the kids start on their trip to Charlie's grandmother's condominium, leaving Snoopy and Woodstock alone at home. As soon as they leave, the two friend set up a table outside the doghouse, where Snoopy serves up a traditional Thanksgiving dinner for the two of them. Trivia *This is one of the only specials where Marcie calls Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown. Also this is the first special where she calls him Charles. *After Lucy pulls away the football from Charlie Brown she does not appear for the rest of the special. Goofs *Sally claims that she has not finished her Halloween candy, but in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Sally misses out on going trick-or-treating. *Snoopy treats Woodstock and himself to a turkey, which means that Woodstock engages in near cannibalistic behavior by eating another bird. *It takes Peprment Patty about six seconds to realize that the food is not a traditional Thanksgiving dinner although she was looking right at it. Voice cast *Todd Barbee - Charlie Brown *Robin Kohn - Lucy van Pelt (briefly) *Hilary Momberger - Sally Brown *Stephen Shea - Linus van Pelt *Jimmy Ahrens - Marcie *Christopher DeFaria - Peppermint Patty *Robin Reed - Franklin *Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Woodstock Gallery SnoopyThanksgiving5.png SnoopyThanksgiving4.png SnoopyThanksgiving3.png SnoopyThanksgiving2.png SnoopyThanksgiving1.png SnoopyThanksGiving.png External links *[http://a.abc.com/specials/cbrownthanksgiving/ Archived ABC feature page for A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068359 A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving at the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials Category:Holidays